(DLxEE) April Fools
by Epizobic
Summary: Early April Mop celebration (?) /dibuang. Rilis hari ini soalnya besok mau sparta leveling Demonio /plak. l "Makanya jangan mempermainkan hati orang lain, apalagi saat April Fools." Pelajaran berharga bagi si utusan Ishmael muda yang (tidak terlalu) ia sesali / BoyxBoy; DLxEE, OOC.


**LuCiel :** Chiliarch-Dreadlord

 **Ain :** Erbluhen Emotion

 **Elsword :** Rune Slayer

 **Aisha :** Void Princess

 _ **Warning(s) : BoyxBoy**_ DLxEE, _typos_ , _OOC_ , alur terlalu cepat dan dipaksakan, bahasa tidak baku.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ kepada KoG serta pihak lainnya yang telah merilis _game_ Elsword.

* * *

Mempelajari emosi manusia membuat Ain turut menerima informasi mengenai beragam 'tradisi' di Elrios, tak terkecuali _April Fools_. Semua berawal dari ide absurd Elsword yang mengajak untuk menyiapkan perangkap pada Aisha. Tentu Ain menolak; memberi tahu bahwa takkan ada hasil maupun manfaat yang bakal didapat, walaupun sebenarnya, dia gatal ingin mencoba.

Dan kalian tahu? Nampaknya persuasi Elsword sukses memikat Ain. Dia berpikir ulang; hal terburuk apa yang bakal terjadi kalau memang ia melakukan _April Fools_?

Belum saja Ain memantapkan keinginannya, suara maskulin datang mendekat menuju posisi Ain. Sontak, si utusan Ishmael berhenti mengusap dagu.

"Ain, aku tahu kamu sedang banyak pikiran setelah melawan Scar, tapi perhatikanlah tempatmu sekarang. Setidaknya, tolong jangan berdiri di tengah lorong." Sosok tersebut berusaha memperingatkan. Ternyata itu Ciel, dan dia membawa nampan berisikan irisan salmon asap terbaik Lanox, secangkir teh hangat, dan sepotong bolu cokelat favorit majikannya.

"Oh, _Mr. Half demon_." Ain melihat suguhan mewah yang dipegang oleh Ciel, kemudian beralih. Apa manusia sudah kehilangan kepercayaannya pada Tuhan? Terlalu malas untuk mensyukuri, bahkan melupakan Sang Pencipta? Mengapa banyak yang lebih memilih cara terlarang dengan menjual dirinya pada _demons_? _Demons_ adalah makhluk yang harus dijauhi. Mereka merupakan golongan laknat pengkhianat Tuhan yang sudah sepantasnya tersiksa oleh kesengsaraan; tetap terkurung dalam kegelapan. Atas logika itulah, Ain; meski sudah 3 minggu bersama Lu dan Ciel, egonya masih cenderung merendahkan—bukan, _membenci_ duo baru tersebut. "Makanan itu untuk sarapan _Mrs. Demon_?"

Orang bodohpun tahu kalau senyuman di depan Ciel penuh kepura-puraan, tetapi Ciel masih membalas. "Ya begitulah. Kamu sendiri sudah makan?"

"Memang sederhana, tapi roti isi buatan _Mrs. Elf_ sudah lebih dari cukup."

Lalu sunyi.

Tak ada yang angkat suara.

3 detik.

5 detik.

10 detik—

"K-kalau begitu, aku duluan. Sebelum tehnya dingin." Ciel memecah suasana canggung di antara keduanya. Langkahnya mulai menjauh meninggalkan Ain.

" _Mr. Half demon_?" Tiada angin, tiada apapun, Ain tiba-tiba memanggil. Ciel bersumpah mendengar hentakan tergesa dari sosok di belakangnya. Benar saja, Ain menyusul; kembali berdiri menghalangi. "Aku ingin bilang sesuatu. Dan harus di detik ini juga. Bolehkah?"

Gelagat aneh Ain membuat alis kiri Ciel terangkat.

Fakta tambahan, meski sudah berkali-kali berusaha mengasingkan diri dari Lu dan Ciel, Ain merasa... kesusahan. Alasannya apa, Ain sendiri tidak tahu. Bermula dari usaha Ciel yang mau mengenal lebih jauh semua anggota _El Search Party,_ termasuk Ain.

 _Terutama_ Ain.

Dimulai dari membuatkan makanan untuk Ain, menyemangati Ain saat di _dungeon_ maupun di _field_ , memberi _material crafting_ jika Ain membutuhkan, menjawab pertanyaan Ain mengenai kebiasaan manusia, sampai memaafkan hingga membela Ain kalau saja si utusan Ishmael muda berbuat kesalahan.

Tercetulah sebuah ide sederhana di benak Ain. Iya, buat _April Fools_ nya. Dan Ciel... sebagai korbannya?

Mari kita lihat bagaimana kepercayaan Ciel runtuh begitu 'permainan' Ain dimulai.

"Aku... suka denganmu."

Ain berusaha menahan senyum. Pantas banyak manusia melakukan ini. Ternyata lebih menyenangkan dari yang ia kira! Ain tidak sabar melihat ekspresi pria di depannya; pastinya kaget dan akan terlihat lucu. "Rasa perhatianmu begitu besar, senyummu membuat hatiku ikut senang, serta kebaikanmu seolah tak ada batas."

Tatapan manik _emerald_ yang berbinar dibalas dengan iris biru yang membulat sempurna. Memang tidak ada satupun kata meluncur dari bibir Ciel, tetapi imajinasi Ain yakin pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu tengah bingung memproses makna ucapan Ain. Jujur, Ain siap tertawa hanya dengan membayangkan ini.

Seketika, sorakan ceria si utusan Ishmael muda membuat Ciel langsung tersadar dari lamunan. "Kejutan!" Ain melanjutkan; jemari membentuk tanda _peace_ , " _April Fools_! Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aktingku cukup payah, ya? Lagipula, menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang pria pasti membuatmu jijik—Hei, _Mr. Half demon_?"

Lawan bicaranya terdiam, kemudian membuang muka memandangi lantai.

Dia terlihat... kecewa?

"O-oh." Ciel melirih pelan, "Hanya bercanda, 'toh."

Tunggu.

Apa _joke_ Ain telah melewati batas?

Tidak. Daripada itu, apa jangan-jangan Ciel ternyata _mengharapkan_ Ain?

' _Oh astaga._ ' Ain mengerjap tidak percaya. " _Mr. Half demon_ , apa tadi—"

"Kamu memanggilku hanya untuk itu?" Ciel bersua. Suara _bass_ nya menggeram, "Yang kamu lakukan hanyalah membuang waktuku saja."

Setelah dipikir, seharusnya Ain senang bahwa akhirnya dia dapat menjaga jarak dari 'hama' macam Lu dan Ciel; itu keinginannya sejak lama. Tapi kebalikannya, Ain malah merasa aneh. Suatu gelombang asing mengirimkan sensasi tidak menyenangkan menuju hati kecilnya.

Benar saja. Hari-hari dilewati, hingga 1 minggu berlalu, Ciel perlahan memisahkan diri setiap kali Ain bergabung. Tidak ada lagi acungan jempol begitu Ain menyelesaikan misi bersama.

Tidak ada lagi yang mengatakan, _"Dengan sifat optimis dan ceriamu itu, sepertinya aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu."_

. . . . .

Jam 1 pagi, dan Ain masih belum bisa tidur. Dia bertopang dagu di meja kayu di dapur. Sepertinya memang benar kalau Ciel memiliki rasa padanya. Tapi mustahil. Mustahil bagi Ain terima. Walaupun ingatannya bersama Ciel selalu terputar, amanat Ishmael menggerogoti pikiran; Ain terpaksa tunduk tak mampu melawan. Rutinitas harian yang dipenuhi gelak tawa, bahkan sarkasme, lama-lama memudar. Ain tengah mengenang semua pengalaman yang mungkin saja, takkan pernah terulang lagi.

"Masih kuat bangun sampai jam segini?"

Ain memutar bola mata; bertatap muka dengan sumber suara. " _Mrs. Demon_ belum tidur?"

"Aku kemari hanya untuk mengambil minum. Bisa saja aku meminta Ciel, tapi emosinya sedang tidak stabil saat ini." Lu menghela nafas, "Jika tidur adalah solusi baginya agar bisa tenang, maka aku tidak akan mengganggunya."

Ain menjadi penasaran berkat jawaban Lu. "Maaf, tapi apa yang terjadi pada _Mr. Half demon_?"

Belum saja si rambut gulali menyisip air minum, ucapan singkat pemuda di samping terpaksa membuatnya menahan dahaga, karena Lu _tahu_ apa yang Ciel hadapi sekarang. Ketika alam bawah sadar mereka saling terhubung, majikan muda ini melihat langsung sumber dari konflik batin Ciel.

Akar dari semua itu berada tepat di hadapannya sekarang.

Kasihan Ciel, Lu pikir. Ia memperingatkan bahwa mana mungkin Ain mencintainya seperti dirinya. Mana mungkin Ain menyadari perasaan serta afeksi Ciel karena kepala si utusan Ishmael itu hanya terfokus pada batu suci El.

Mana mungkin bagi manusia yang telah mengikat kontrak bersama kegelapan, berbagi kasih dengan seorang malaikat.

"Apa harus kujawab? Kenapa kamu tidak tanya padanya secara langsung?" Lu bertanya ketus. Manik safir yang berkilau memincing pada lawan bicaranya.

"Justru karena aku tidak tahu, aku bertanya padamu, _Mrs. Demon_." Ain spontan membela diri. "Entah kenapa, sejak hari itu, dia mulai... jauh. Serasa bukan dirinya lagi." Mata Ain dipenuhi kekhawatiran. Ia duduk sembari menahan malu; kedua tangan bertumpu di kursi dan diapit kedua paha. "... Maaf."

"Hmm?" Lu menyilangkan kedua lengan di dada.

"Aku ingin... meminta maaf padanya. Tapi dia selalu menghindar setiap kali aku mau mendekatinya." Kini Ain tertunduk, "Aku ingin bilang kalau apa yang kuucapkan saat itu memang benar apa adanya. Aku menyesal membuat kehangatannya itu membeku. Mengapa... aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?"

Ain memberanikan diri menatap kembali si gadis manis. " _Mrs. Demon,_ apakah ini yang manusia sebut 'sakit hati'?"

Pada akhirnya, Lu merasa iba. Kakinya tergerak menuju kursi untuk duduk bersama. "Tenanglah, Ain," Lu berusaha menghibur. "Kuberitahu saja. Sejak melihatmu, Ciel... selalu senang. Ia membicarakanmu, gugup ketika berduaan denganmu, sampai mendambakanmu.

"Sebagai mitranya, tentu aku turut berbahagia kalau Ciel sendiri masih mampu tersenyum." Lu meraih pundak si utusan Ishmael muda, meski ia sadar betul Ain paling anti pada kaum sejenis Lu. Ah, masalah sepele ini bisa diurus nanti, lah. "Ain, aku mohon janganlah bersikap 'rasis' hanya karena aku dan Ciel berbeda. Kamu sekarang sadar akan perasaanmu, 'kan? Setiap makhluk hidup pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan, termasuk kamu, aku, dan Ciel. Setelah misimu selesai, maukah kamu menyayangi Ciel sebagaimana ia mencintaimu?"

Untuk sejenak, Ain terdiam. Dia mati-matian mencari kata yang tepat guna membalas. Ia terhenyak. Ishmael melarangnya membuat kontak dengan _demons,_ apalagi berteman. Tapi kenapa...?

Mengapa Lu dan Ciel berbeda?

"A-aku—" Lidah Ain kelu. Pengorbanannya demi misi sudah banyak. Dan dia diperintahkan untuk tak tanggung-tanggung membuang siapapun yang sekiranya tidak lagi 'berguna'. Ishmael benar. Emosi manusia hanya mengganggu penilaian Ain dalam menghadapi masalah.

Ajaran itu yang _dulu_ Ain pegang teguh.

"Apa dia akan memaafkanku; setelah apa yang kuperbuat?"

Lu menepuk keras pundak yang sebelumnya ia elus. Empatinya telah berubah menjadi ejekan, "Makanya jangan mempermainkan hati orang lain, apalagi saat _April Fools._ Ya aku yakin, kalau dari pujaan hatinya, pasti dimaklumi."

Ain tertawa hambar, sembari menghapus tangisan yang tertahan di pelupuk mata. "Maaf... Maaf..."

.

.

.

Minggu pagi di Lanox pada musim semi tidak kalah indah dibandingkan kota-kota lain, terutama ketika melihat guguran kembang menyentuh permukaan _geyser_ ; mempercantik kolam hangat nan harum itu. Pipit menyambut mentari yang telah lama terhalau salju dan badai dingin.

Bagi Ciel, ia selalu rindu suasana ini. Dia bisa saja berdelusi akan aroma angin seharum kayu cemara yang dibakar, nyanyian alam dari gemerisik pepohonan. Panggil Ciel melankolis, tapi ya, kesukaannya terhadap semi dapat dianggap obsesi; obsesi yang sehat.

Indera Ciel perlahan kembali. Kesadaran mengambil alih, kelopak mata mulai terbuka. Dia bersiap menyambut hari yang baru.

—Sebelum ia melirik seseorang serba hijau-putih terduduk dan masih tertidur pulas di sisi kasurnya; menggenggam tangan kiri Ciel.

"A-ain?! K-kamu, kenapa disini?!"

Merasa terpanggil, si utusan Ishmael muda terpaksa membuka mata. Dengan lemah dan masih dibawah pengaruh kantuk, bibir tipis membentuk senyuman. "... Selamat pagi. Dan selamat tidur." Ain malah kembali menyandarkan kepala di kasur.

"H-hei!" Wajah Ciel mulai memerah. Dia berniat menjaga jarak demi kebaikannya sendiri, mengapa menjadi seperti ini? "Setidaknya lepaskan—"

Ain justru mempererat, "Tidak mau." Dia kemudian mengangkat dagu; bertemu figur rupawan yang masih berusaha memahami tindak-tanduk Ain. "Dengarkan aku dulu, boleh?" Posisi tubuh Ain menjadi tegap, ia mempinta dengan bibir gemetar. "Bisakah kita... kembali seperti dulu? Maukah kau... mengampuniku? Aku sangat, amat menyesal atas kejadian itu, _Mr. Half demon._ Kamu tidak tahu betapa susahnya bagiku melupakan raut mukamu ketika kau marah. Bukan hanya kamu yang kecewa, seketika aku ikut kecewa pada diriku. Aku mendambakan kalimat penyemangat yang seringkali kau berikan. Aku ingin melihat tawamu saat berusaha membuatku tersenyum.

"Aku... merindukan dirimu."

Kedua tangan Ain memperlakukan jemari kiri Ciel bak harta berharga; dipegang erat di depan dada. Perlahan namun pasti, si utusan Ishmael muda mempautkan jari-jarinya di antara sela. Biarlah dia disebut pengkhianat, biarlah dia dibuang dari langit. Kini, hati kecilnya menganggap Ciel sebagai surganya, dan Ain percaya Ciel akan selalu bersamanya; melindunginya, mencintainya.

Sementara bagi Ciel sendiri, dia hampir hilang kendali. Jika ini lanjutan dari aksi tempo lalu, harus diakui, ada peningkatan. Tetapi Ciel yakin kali ini bukanlah canda. Apa yang dilakukan Ain sekarang adalah murni ketulusan. Berusaha sekeras apapun, Ciel menyerah mencari kebohongan dari pengakuan Ain. "Benarkah? Aku senang sekali karena mulai dianggap spesial olehmu. Semangatku jadi pulih." Tangannya yang masih bebas berusaha menghapus air mata pujaan hatinya. "Ayolah. Kalau kamu menangis terus, iris _emerald_ mu yang indah itu akan terlihat jelek, loh."

"Maaf karena aku begitu... bodoh."

"Kamu kurang peka. Itu saja." Ciel masih sibuk menyeka, "Aku tidak mau kalau _pacarku_ kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini."

. . . . .

Sayangnya, dibalik kebahagiaan ini, dibalik senyuman Ain, masih ada rasa gelisah menyelimuti, yaitu ketakutan yang tak bisa Ain hindari; walaupun ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk lari.

Ain ditakdirkan untuk menghilang suatu saat nanti.

Ain tidak berani mengatakan mengenai eksistensinya yang akan lenyap begitu misinya selesai kelak. Apakah besok? Minggu depan? Siapa yang tahu. Ain gugup menunggu, sekaligus bertanya-tanya, sebelum perpisahan memutus ikatan keduanya.

Karena itu, sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang, sebelum Ain dilupakan dari dunia, setidaknya, dia pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai dan dihargai, seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Dan Ain akan membalasnya pula dengan sepenuh hati. Ia takkan melupakan momen ini.

"... Terima kasih, _Ciel_."

.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

 _ **A/N :** Early April Mop celebration (?) haha /stop. _Maaf jika _endingnya_ terkesan 'terburu-buru' ahah. Soalnya _feels_ saya seketika hilang begitu cerita ini hampir 85% jadi orz /dikutuk. Setelah ini, saya kemungkinan akan bikin RGxATh dan DMxApos /maruk, tapi yang RGxATh bisa saja hanyalah niat doang karena saya agak kesusahan menggambarkan sifat Arme yang yha... seperti itu /apa.

Tenang. Saya masih di kapal CielxRaven. Takkan berkhianat kok saya~ /dibuang.


End file.
